


Eau d'Orange Verte

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Cologne, F/F, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair initiates Jenny into her service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eau d'Orange Verte

"Welcome, Little Jenny Humphrey, to the world of Blair Waldorf."  Blair was in her robe, sitting in front of her vanity.  She pulled her hair from under the robe. 

"What am I doing here, Blair?"  Jenny was sitting behind her, on Blair's bed.  "Dan will get suspicious if I don't get home before nine.  It's a school night, after all."   

"Before my minions do any work for me I have to mark them."

"And why do you have to mark them?"

"To make sure my minions are all mine.  What else?"

Blair walked to Jenny.  "Take off your blouse."

"Why?"

"We don't want your shirt smelling like someone poured a bottle of orange vodka all over it.  Besides, the only person who drinks vodka is Chuck Bass, and Chuck Bass is the grossest person on the Upper East Side.  Now raise your arms."

Jenny did as she was told.  Blair lifted Jenny's blouse over her head and placed it by her side.

Blair removed a bottle of cologne from her vanity. She unscrewed the cologne.  Her free left hand was going to reach for Jenny's chin when Jenny said "Why are you spraying cologne on me?"

"You think rich girls are limited by Chanel Number Five?  We wear whatever scents we want on the Upper East Side.  No one cares, as long as we can afford the fragrances we read about in _Vogue._   Besides, Chanel Number Five's such a pedestrian-smelling perfume anyway.  I wore it for one month when I was 12 and I haven't worn it since.  This is Eau d'Orange Verte by Hermès."

"What's so special about Eau d'Orange Verte?"

"It's Nate's favorite scent.  I spray it on myself whenever I want him to notice me.  He says the orange notes--well, he just says the orange _smell,_ since I don't expect him to know anything about actual fragrance notes--on my skin smells sweeter than it does on his skin.  Therefore it's _my_ favorite scent."  

"But do _you_ like the scent?"

Blair lifted Jenny's chin.  "Of course I do, Little J," she hissed.  She roughly tilted Jenny's head to the left and sprayed the cologne over Jenny's ear.  Jenny coughed. 

"It really smells like oranges, Blair.  Like two or three of them."

"It's supposed to smell like oranges." 

Blair sprayed another squirt of the cologne under her jawline.  She smiled.  She tilted Jenny's head to the right and sprayed two more squirts under Jenny's right ear and jawline.  Blair leaned in and smelled Jenny.  She let the cologne bottle drop to the bed's comforter.

"You smell...I was going to say 'you smell like me now,' but you've managed to do the impossible.  You smell _better_ than I do with Eau d'Orange Verte.  I don't know how you do it, J.  It's like you were born to attempt to overthrow me at Constance."

Blair backed up from Jenny's neck and leaned in for a kiss.  Jenny responded with an open mouth kiss, no tongue.  After they were done Blair stroked Jenny's hair.

"That was an inspired touch, Little J.  But you're mine now.  I have a boyfriend.  Don't try that again.  Not without tongue anyway."

Blair picked up the cologne bottle, recapped it and went back to her vanity.  She focused on Jenny putting back on her blouse and leaving her room through her mirror. 

"I've got to start bringing the Eau d'Orange Verte to school more often."  



End file.
